To Love Is To Suffer
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: Warrick died and the team's been falling apart. Ecklie hires Riley and they only drift further apart. But when Greg and Riley are injured, one critically, will the team learn to open up to each other and to the new CSI. Greg/Riley Nick/Greg friendship
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Witch Girl who inspired me to write fan fiction. Summary: Ever since Warrick died the team has been falling apart. Ecklie hires a new CSI and the team only drifts further apart. But when two of their CSIs are injured, one critical, will they learn to open up to each other and to the new CSI. Team friendship, Greg/Riley, slight GSR and Yo Bling. Time line: Season 9 right about the time Sara leaves Disclaimer: If I owned CSI Greg would get more screen time. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

Grissom sighed, for the last few days he had been feeling slightly paranoid. That every case he assigned was going to go wrong. He had started to think of the worst case scenarios, and he refused to believe it was because of Warrick's recent death.

Grissom ignored his hesitation and left his office to hand out the assignments. He found the team in the break-room. Other than Nick and Catherine, who were talking quietly on the break room couch, the room was silent. Riley was at one end of the table reading a magazine. Greg was at the other leaning back in his chair, his head tilted towards the ceiling. From what Grissom could tell he looked half asleep.

"Nick B&E at the strip," said Grissom, handing Nick his assignment."Riley 419 in Henderson, take Greg with you," he continued.

Greg and Riley left while Grissom and Catherine departed to a local store for a robbery turned homicide. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Greg needed desperately to be alone, and so thought up an excuse. "It is a 419 so maybe we should take two cars, in case there's a lot of evidence"

Riley was certain that they would not need two cars, but, sensing some ulterior motive behind Greg's words, she agreed.

"Meet you at the scene then, "said Greg, trying to hide his delight. Riley nodded, before turning away. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fifteen minute drive gave Greg enough time to think. He had called Sara again that night, just before coming to work. As usual, she did not pick up. Greg had tried calling her multiple time but all his attempts proved unsuccessful. He had begun to get irritated. He had thought that since she had returned to Vegas once and had met everyone, she would communicate with them again. Greg knew for a fact that, when she first left, she and Grissom were in contact; Greg had in fact received her new number from Grissom. Greg wondered if Sara talked to Grissom now. He thought vaguely of asking Grissom but decided against it. Greg was not sure why he felt so reluctant, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something held him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riley walked up to Detective Brass, holding up her ID as the stepped under the crime scene tape. "Solo?" asked Brass, after seeing Riley walk up to him on her own. "No. Greggo's on his way,"

"Huh, well three victims, nine year olds," said Brass consulting his notebook, "They've been identified as John Pierce, Benjamin Darse and Charlie Nickels. Ben's mother, Miss Darse, found them," Brass looked up and he looked more serious than Riley had ever seen him, "They were tied up." Brass swallowed hard, and continued "And naked."

Riley swore softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Child abuse cases never got any easier, and Riley often found her self becoming too empathetic.

"Miss Darse said the boys came over around three o'clock yesterday. They stayed the night, and this morning at around ten Miss Darse left to pay the bills said she was at the bank for about thirty minutes came home and found the boys dead," said Brass.

Riley sighed and continued into the house.

"It's a sad, sad world," whispered Riley. She stood in the doorway and stared at the victims, as if expecting them to agree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Greg stepped into the room startling Riley who was situated with her back towards him.

What happened?" asked Greg, and, for a second, Riley felt like screaming at him. She wanted to say _"What _happened_? What happened is that three _nine _year olds are dead. _That's _what happened."_

Riley almost did say it, but stopped herself. _"Stop it Riley. _Greg_ didn't kill those kids, it's not _his _fault they're dead."_

"Riley?"

"Uh… yeah… three victims, age nine, they were having a sleep over, the mother went to the bank early this morning came back to find them tied up and naked.

Riley watched as Greg reacted similar to her. To just about anyone he would look relatively normal, a little sad maybe; but not _devastated_, not _angry_, not the way he was now. Riley was a CSI; she was trained to see the tiniest of details, and so she saw past Greg's facade, she saw his anguish.

Greg's lips were a thin white line, and Riley saw the muscles in his jaw tense, his eyes were a dark brown, as if the milk chocolate colour of his eyes had suddenly changed to dark chocolate. Bitter, bitter dark chocolate. Riley used to love dark chocolate but at that particular moment she _hated_ it, and the satisfaction of knowing that Greg was just as upset about the ordeal as she was disappeared.

Riley felt even more bitter than the dark chocolate of Greg's eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Mother's Love

Author's Note: I would really like to thank Famous4it my sister who has been extremely supportive and was the first person to read and review this story. So 3 cheers for Famous4it.

shallaboo I never realized the importance of reviews until I wrote my own story so it means a lot. You are the first person to read this (other than my sister who was expected to read it) and just to let you know I really, really love you right now.

I just need to clear up a few things that got messed up in the first chapter. Firstly the victims are all 13 years old and some weird Microsoft thing happened in the middle so I'm really sorry about that.

Disclaimer: "Jumper" is Third Eye Blind's song not mine.

X

_"In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, lets go back to that." _Pink (Family Portrait)

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

By the time Greg and Riley got back to the lab, and had given the evidence to various lab techs to process, the victims had been processed by the coroner and the report was being sifted through by Greg, as he drunk his fourth cup of coffee in the break room.

_PIERCE, JOHNATHAN_

_AGE: 13 YEARS 4 MONTHS_

_BIRTH DATE: APRIL 18TH 1995_

_TIME OF DEATH: 6pm AUGUST 12, 2009_

_CAUSE OF DEATH: EXSANGUINATION _

_STOMACH CONTENT: PIZZA, PEPSI COLA, _

_ORGAN CONDITIONS: NORMAL_

_PERSONAL ITEMS: STAR OF DAVID PENDANT_

Greg frowned; he could have sworn Miss Darse had said that she had gone to the bank early that morning not the day before. _She was traumatized; she must have mixed up a few details_. Only slightly unsettled Greg continued reading.

_DARSE, BENJAMIN_

_AGE: 12 YEARS 11 MONTHS_

_BIRTH DATE: SEPTEMBER 24TH, 1995_

_TIME OF DEATH: 8pm AUGUST 12, 2009_

_CAUSE OF DEATH: EXSANGUINATION _

_STOMACH CONTENT: PIZZA, ICE CREAM SODA_

_ORGAN CONDITIONS: NORMAL_

_PERSONAL ITEMS: CHAIN WITH DOG-TAG_

Wait that wasn't right, according to Miss Darse's statement the boys had died in a span of thirty minutes, not two hours. Greg grabbed the last file, and skimmed through it. Charlie Nickels had died at 9pm. The time span was too large; Miss Darse was lying.

"Riley the victims died up to two hours apart, not even near the time Miss Darse specified," Greg said urgently.

Realization dawned upon Riley. "I'll call Brass; tell him to get a warrant for Miss Darse's finger prints and DNA."

Two hours and six cups of coffee later an exhausted Riley sat on the break room couch, awaiting a phone call from Brass. Greg sat to her right, wishing he hadn't pulled a double shift the other night. Although the air of despair had been shattered when the pair found a lead, sadness still surrounded the case, and perhaps that was the reason neither Greg nor Riley felt the need to speak.

The awaited phone call came when "Jumper" rung through the air. Riley grabbed her ringing phone off the table.

"Adams"

"Hey it's Brass, I called Darse in for an interrogation, but I couldn't get a warrant for finger prints and DNA. According to the judge, Mathew Davies, it was 'inappropriate" and an 'insult' to Miss Darse," He spoke mockingly.

"I looked into it though and found that Davies is Miss Darse's distant cousin. I couldn't get another judge then but I just talked to Judge Walker for the warrant, but he's a little busy, so we can't get it for another day, and I thought you'd still want an interrogation, so I called her in."

"Okay. Thanks. Meet you at a station then," she said, as she hung up.

"That was Brass, he couldn't get a warrant for her finger prints and DNA, but he's working on it," Riley said. She and Greg stood as she grabbed her keys off the table and left the break room eager to question Miss Darse.

X

"Coffee, Miss Darse?" Offered Brass, holding out a mug of coffee.

"Thank you," replied Miss Darse, taking the offered coffee. Her voice was blunt, but not rude. _She's almost _too_ composed_, thought Riley frowning slightly.

"Miss Darse, you said that the boys died early morning on the 13th, am I correct?" said Brass

"Yes, I left the house came back half an hour later and they were...dead,"

"If so Miss, how would you explain the fact that, according to the, autopsy report, the victims died on the 12th not the 13th, and that they died _two hours apart_," they had her. Lisa Darse swallowed hard. They _knew_ she was lying. But Lisa Darse had taken Drama Class in Middle School, she knew what to do. She wasn't an actress but she knew how to act.

"You...you think that I did this!" Her bottom lip trembled, and tears ran down her cheeks," You think that I killed those boys, that I killed _my boy."_

"Liar," said Riley, her voice low and deadly_. "_Liar," she shouted, grabbing Lisa Darse by the collar of her neck and pushing her up against the wall.

Riley ignored Greg, as he screamed at her to stop.

"You killed those boys! You _killed them_ and you _raped them_! They _trusted you_ and you _hurt them_!"

Riley felt Greg's hands around her forearms as he pulled her away

"Damn you," she growled, and Greg wasn't sure wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Darse.

X

"What the hell was that?" said Greg angrily, once they were in the observation room.

"She was lying," said Riley shooting daggers at Greg.

Greg closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "I _know _Riley, but that doesn't mean you attack her,"

Riley frowned and said nothing, but the defiant look in her eyes hadn't left.

"And if Grissom finds out about this you're suspended for a _week _at least,' said Greg running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, so you're going to tell?" said Riley her anger returning.

"No, but Brass sure as hell will."

"Well if you got away with killing a teenager, I'm sure I'll be just fine," she spat.

Greg's neck snapped up and he closed his eyes. He turned abruptly and left the room leaving Riley to deal with her own guilt.

X

Greg's pager went off, and he left the break room, before entering the DNA lab.

"You paged."

"Yeah, I ran the saliva found on the victims, and I found two donors. One matched to a Butch Murphy, and since you guys think the mother did it I compared the son's DNA to the unknown female, and it's definitely his mother," said Wendy

"Good work Wendy, at this rate you'll be a CSI in no time," praised Greg.

Wendy flushed a deep red and cleared her throat. "Yeah well... thanks," she said, "Also I had a hunch and since Lisa Darse is divorced I compared Butch Murphy's DNA to Ben Darse's, and this Butch guy is his father."

Greg sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He offered a weak smile and Wendy returned it.

"It must have felt terrible to have your own parents do that to you," said Wendy sympathizing with the victim.

"Yeah, must have felt like hell," said Greg

X

Greg sat on the bench, his head resting against the locker in front of him.

"Greg?" He looked up to see Riley leaning against the door frame. She walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have any right to say what I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"No. You did what you had to do; you can't beat yourself up about it."

"When I hit him, I wasn't quite sure what had happened, and I had no idea there would be so many repercussions. I had no idea how much it would hurt. I mean," He looked away blinking rapidly. "Afterwards I was always looking over my shoulder; I never went to any bars any more. I was like a shadow of my old self. Nick noticed and told me to go for counseling, that after he was buried, he didn't want to either. But when he did go, he said it made a big difference. It worked pretty well on me too. I didn't have so many nightmares."

Greg stood, looked Riley straight in the eye, and grinned.

His_ special _grin.

Their lips connected and Riley's tongue wandered into Greg's mouth. She wasn't quite sure who initiated the kiss, but she knew she wanted it; she _needed _it.

Riley tasted like dark chocolate, and if Greg had known what she had been thinking the day before, he would wonder why.

X

TBC

R&R


	3. A Murder, An Arrest And An Encounter

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was reading this really awesome story, and it was kinda like " Ooh read awesome story or write not so awesome story, okay weighing the options... what the hell, it's more fun reading awesome story." But as much as I want to read the awesome story, I know it's mean to keep you guys waiting =)

Laura: Glad you like the story so far, hope you like the rest!

The finale for season 9 is very Greg, Riley and Hodges ( but we don't really care about Hodges do we ) oriented. Eh... it won't let me paste the link so I'll copy out the summary.

**SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT**

In the conclusion of the two part season finale, the team stands by as Riley and Hodges are held hostage by the gang in the drug house. Greg does something that could end his career as a CSI.

P.S. the episode is called 'It's a tough job, but Raymond's gotta do it"

**SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT - SPOILER ALERT**

Anyway, this chapter is going to have a lot of after kiss awkwardness ( not too much though) . Also it will probably wrap up the Lisa Darse part of the equation, but there might be some more of her later. Greggo and Riley are gonna go after the father.

Enjoy!

X

Riley sipped at her coffee as she read over the case file. They had gotten Miss Darse's samples, and they matched; Brass was currently down at the station calling her in for an arrest.

Riley blushed as she felt Greg's eyes boring into the back of her head. He had been acting awkward ever since the kiss. He kept biting his lip, and opening his mouth to say something; he'd snap it back shut again, look away and turn three times redder than he was before. That, and he'd stare.

He_ obviously _hadn't done this as much as he said he has.

Riley looked up as she saw Hodges walking in. She stood and took the results from his hand, suppressing a shiver as she felt Greg's gaze hot on her back.

"I processed the black substance you found at the scene. Its coal, only manufactured at a 'Hamilton Factory'. It could be where your perp is hiding, since its stopped manufacturing. I had some free time and printed out the directions for you," he said, handing Riley a piece of paper with car routes on it.

"Thanks, Hodges"

Riley turned to Greg. He gulped down the rest of his coffee and stretching, he stood.

"I've never seen Hodges so polite before," he said, suppressing a yawn.

Riley laughed, and, when his eyes closed and he visibly drooped, she threw a pen at his head.

"Gotta stay awake Greggo," She said, giggling when jumped up suddenly.

He blushes brightly at the use of his nickname and looked away. Riley rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Stop it! Stop acting so damn _awkward_! It was just a _kiss_! It doesn't really mean anything does it?!" Greg didn't respond," Well does it?" she pushed, suddenly desperate for the answer.

"Ah...I...I don't know," he stuttered, just as unsure as she was, if not more.

"Well," she said, her voice steadier than she felt," right now it doesn't mean anything. We've got a case to solve, and I _refuse_ to do it awkwardly. So no awkwardness, okay?"

"Yeah" he said, his voice sounding distant and almost scared. Almost being the keyword. Greg pushed back his worries and grinned. He grabbed hold of Riley's hand, and, bending down, he kissed it lightly.

"After you my lady."

X

Greg sat on the boot of the car, waiting impatiently for their back up to arrive. He looked over at Riley who was leaning against the car, spinning her gun in her hand.

"Can't you put that away?" he said tired and irate.

"Why?" she teased, "Lil' Greggy's afraid of a _tiny _gun." She pointed the gun at him, and pretended to pull the trigger.

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Come off it Riley," he scoffed, "We _both _know you couldn't even shoot a _mouse_."

It was Riley's turn to roll her eyes. She pushed herself off the side of the car, and putting away her gun, she hoisted herself up on to the trunk of the car. Situated next to Greg, she tossed her head up to the starry sky and waited.

X

"Miss Darse, our CSIs matched your DNA and finger prints to that found at the scene," said Brass

Lisa Darse was not at all concerned.

"The victims came to your house, you and your ex-husband tied them up, raped them, but you only raped one, almost as if you were unsure of what to do. Then you killed them, all of them, only you. Your ex hurt them but didn't kill them."

Lisa Darse was not at all concerned.

"We know you did it; we know how you did it. But we don't know why?"

Lisa Darse smirked.

"Just to try; it was fun."

Brass gritted his teeth, trying hard to swallow his anger.

"Lisa Darse, you are under arrest for the murders of Charles Nickels, Benjamin Darse, and Jonathon Pierce."

Jim Brass scowled.

Lisa Darse smiled.

X

You tap the ashes of your cigarette on the side of the table. I look down at them as they flutter to the cemented floor. Your legs are on the table in front of you, and other than the chair you are sitting on, the room is unfurnished. You look content as you smoke and solve the crossword in the newspaper you're reading.

I'm standing behind you and can see what word you are stuck on. It's a wonder you haven't spotted me yet; then again, I hear the music playing on your iPod from at least three paces behind you.

I look down at your watch; I could have sworn I saw Alex wearing that a few days ago. The iPod's probably Jerry's, maybe he traded it in for the speed you always have on you.

I lift my arm so that it's an inch away from your head.

Damn silencer didn't work.

I grab your newspaper and fill in the last word.

You never did excel in history

_God of the underworld in Greek mythology._

"Ever think of _Hades_, Butch"

X

The backup arrived half an hour later (even though the ETA was only ten minutes). The CSIs stood outside the factory as Detective Vega and his officers cleared the run down factory.

"Scene's clear, but your guy's dead," reported Vega.

Disappointed, Greg sighed.

"Guess he got the easy way out," said Greg.

"As apposed to jail for life. Probably" replied Riley.

The CSIs followed Vega through the main hall and into the second room on the right.

"You two gonna be okay in here?" asked the detective.

"Yep"

"I'll be outside then," said Vega, walking out.

Twenty minutes into processing "Freeze" and the sound of a gun cocking.

X

TBC

My first go at a cliff hanger.

R&R


	4. A Painfull Encounter

Author's Note: Thanks for the feed back on the last chapter! Story's startin' to get really fun to write, so hopefully it's fun too read too.

Laura: I'm glad you are still enjoying the story (and reviewing too!) I share your fear for the CSI people getting rid of Greg. But, there is one bonus if Greg does something stupid, and if it something to do with Riley getting kidnapped maybe there will be a Greg Riley sad and/or angsty moment!

X

"Should I kill you?"

Greg was petrified. His eyes were wide and his head throbbed where the suspect had shoved the gun into it. The gun cocked and Greg winced.

"You won't shoot him,"

Greg's legs trembled with relief, but also with fear for Riley.

The suspect swerved around, his eyes alert and angry.

"And why not?" He hissed into Riley's ear.

Riley suppressed a shiver, trying desperately to stay calm, despite the creep whispering in her ear. Her leg twitched but she managed to stop herself from kneeing him in the crotch.

"'Cause those cops outside will hear the shot."

"Well I don't have to _shoot him, _to _kill him._"

Riley swallowed hard.

"Give me the gun," he reached out a hand.

Riley tossed her head up, trying to look confident," I don't carry."

His eyes narrowed "Give me the gun," he repeated.

Riley handed it over.

"You talk the talk, but you're no real challenge to me. You remember that Sparky."

The suspect walked over to Greg, whose eyes were cast downwards. The suspect stuck out a hand and wrapped it around Greg's chin, gripping it hard. He snapped it up so that they were almost eye level, and although his previous stance said otherwise, his eyes held a challenge.

"You don't carry. You hate guns."

Greg frowned, hating that the man in front of him knew so much about him. He tried to break eye contact but the suspect's hand around his face held him in place.

"You don't look too strong either. But, I've read about a CSI Sanders and the Demetrius James incident." Greg winced at this and tried to avert his eyes," After a beating like that," the suspect raised an eyebrow, at Greg's attempts to look away," I'd expect you took up some sort of self-defense."

Greg blushed brightly. He hadn't wanted anyone to know that, and he wondered if Riley would tell anyone or not. He had a chance to look her way when the suspect moved behind him. Their eyes locked, and hers seemed to say reassuringly "We'll get through this". Greg smiled weakly too exhausted to do anything more energy-absorbing.

Greg continued to look at Riley, and it was her gasp that informed him of the kick to his back. It wasn't until he fell on to his knee that Greg registered the pain of the initial blow. When the pain came it came hard. The suspect's knee had hit the small of his back, and Greg bit his lip hard to keep himself from screaming.

This time it was the heel of the suspect's boot, and it hit Greg hard. He screamed hoarsely as he fell to the floor, too shocked to try and halt the fall. The kicks continued, coming from all directions. The pain blended into one throbbing heap, and Greg vaguely registered Riley's pleading shouts.

Greg lay on the ground in a fetal position, is arms covering his head. He stayed like this even when the attack stopped, not realizing that there was only pain from old blows and no new explosions of pain shuddered through him.

When Greg looked up and rolled over onto his back, the suspect had Riley against the far wall, whispering to her, his face inches away from hers.

Greg gaze clouded for a moment, and when his eyes cleared the suspect was doubled over in pain, while Riley knelt down next to Greg stoking his air and whispering soothingly to him; also looking over at the suspect at intervals.

"Ri-ley," he slurred, pain shooting through bruised ribs.

"Shoo," shushed Riley, sensing Greg's pain.

Greg closed his eyes and shook his head. He focused all his strength into one word.

"Behind"

Riley turned but it was too late. The bullet shot through Riley's abdomen, tossing her against the wall.

The suspect cocked the gun again and was about to finish Riley off, when Greg staggered to his knee and tackled him, succeeding in knocking the gun out of his hand. Pain exploded through Greg's battered body as he leapt across the room grabbing the gun. The suspect's heel connected with Greg's stomach, and he almost his grip on the gun. He swerved around, and hoped he'd make the shot. The suspect was still pounding him and he crawled away aiming the gun at the suspect's leg, knowing it would temporarily cripple the suspect. He didn't carry a gun, but he had taken a course in arms, and he hoped he had the skill to pull of the shot. At the last second, just before he fired his vision glazed over and the shot traveled lower than it was meant to, hitting the suspect in the knee. He howled in pain, and clutching his knee, fell backwards.

Greg staggered towards Riley, calling for EMT at the same time. He cradled Riley's body close to him, applying pressure to the bullet wound, and, for the first time since he was fourteen, he prayed.

X

Grissom was sitting in his office, looking over at a picture of him and Sara. He sighed, they had been so happy then, when no-body knew about them, and when it was just _them_, no-one else to interfere. He sighed loudly when his phone rang, and let it ring ignoring it. He listened to the message Nick left.

"Grissom? Something happened at Greg and Riley's scene-"

"What happened?" said Grissom urgently picking up the phone.

"Suspect returned to the scene, Riley was shot, and Greg's been pounded pretty badly, though I'm pretty sure most of it was shock. But _God _Grissom, he was covered in _blood,_ most of it hers. And when I pulled Greg away, he looked so defeated." His voice dropped to a whisper, cracking ever so slightly," I didn't even know they were this close. And _my God Grissom_ what if she doesn't make it. He...he'll be _devastated._"

"You pulled through Warrick," said Grissom, hoping it was the right thing to comfort Nick, "He'll pull through this."

"But, he helped me through that Griss; and I don't know how to help him."


	5. Emotional Mishaps

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. wasn't working on my computer so I could only post from my grandmother's house. This chapter is all emotional and angsty for all characters and marks the second half of my story. Also this chapter is the start of the Greg/Riley flirting. There won't be much in this chapter but there will be more in the next few chapters. I guess this is when they realize they like each other but they're not quite sure what to do about it.

Also I switched from third person to first person in the middle of this chapter. It's only this once cause I think it fits better. So anyway the format is I = Nick and You = Greg.

Enjoy reading (and reviewing)

X

Detective Vega looked cautiously at Grissom, knowing he wouldn't be pleased at the current situation. He gulped when he saw Grissom's eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry," he said as Grissom walked by.

Grissom stopped but didn't turn; he pondered for the right quote for the situation, and came up with Arthur Miller.

"Maybe all we can do is hope to end up with the right regrets"

Vega winced at the sorrow composed in the sentence. He guessed it had more to do with Warrick and Sara than the injured CSIs. He apologized again, mostly just to fill the awkward silence in the air. It only seemed to make things more uncomfortable though, and Grissom turned back towards him nodding, before walking into the abandoned factory.

Vega sighed, there was an air of sorrow around that team and it was suffocating them.

X

Grissom left the large blood pool for last, and it was when he was photographing it that Catherine spoke behind him.

"Blood spatter indicates she fell backwards"

Grissom turned towards her, surprised at her sudden arrival.

"Did you see them?" she asked.

"No, Nick's with them at Desert Palms."

She nodded and they processed the rest of the scene in silence.

X

Nick sat anxiously in waiting room on the hospital. Irritated glances came from all directions, as he subconsciously tapped his foot against the marble floor. It was a couple of hours later that a doctor emerged form Greg's room.

Her hair was pinned back into a tight bun, a few loose strands of red hair tucked behind her ear. Her glasses were low on her pointed nose as she peered up from the files in her hand.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte Cooper, I'm treating Mr. Sanders," she said in a curt but friendly manner, holding out her hand.

"Uh...Nick Stokes, crime lab. I work with Greg."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes." he faltered for a moment. Still grieving over Warrick, he wasn't esactly ready to call Greg his best friend. "He's a good friend"

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Mr. Sanders' condition is not fatal. He broke a couple of ribs and his left wrist, but he should be out of the hospital in a couple of weeks if there are no complications."

"Greg hates hospitals," Nick muttered.

"Well, if someone stays with him for a few weeks, we could make some exceptions. Maybe discharge him in a few days. He'll be in pain though. And the medication will make him a bit irritable.

"I'll manage"

"Of course," she said with a small smile

X

Greg opened the bright white door, and entered into a dark room. He turned around, squinting to see through the plaguing darkness. Bright light flashed suddenly through the room but disappeared just as fast. Still it was enough for him to make out glittering eyes in the far corner. He swallowed hard; fear pulsating through him. _He_ _knew those eyes._

A white light filled the room, and Greg looked around him. It was only Greg and _him_.

And Greg was scared shitless.

Suddenly the team was around him, each staring at him. Nick walked up to him, and reached out a hand to grip Greg's shoulder. His other hand touched Greg's cheek and he winced at Nick's cold touch. Nick's grip on Greg's shoulder slackened, and his knees buckled as he fell to the floor. Greg dropped to his, checking for his pulse.

Nick was dead.

Soon, the others followed Nick's lead and dropped dead. Greg stood facing _him_ again. Hatred towards his friends' killer, Greg lunged at him, but some unknown force held him back. Greg struggled against it, but couldn't escape.

Pain shot through Greg. The glittering-eyed man was across the room, but was still hurting him. He was _always _hurting him. His helplessness caused tears to fill Greg's eyes. He struggled helplessly as he felt his attacker hovering over him. Greg swung his arm and felt his fist connect with something, and opened his eyes to the gaze of a concerned friend. Greg winced at the tinge of fear in his eyes as his fingers pushed up against his bleeding nose.

"Nick?" he whispered hoarsely as sobs wracked his body. Nick's strong arms embraced him as he cried. He fisted him hands into Nick's shirt, and held on.

X

Two days later, Greg sat on the edge of his hospital bed, excited to be leaving the hospital. He looked up at Nick as he entered the room. Blushing, he looked away. Nick had only come to visit him once after he broke down, and even then he was doped up on meds and half asleep.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied. He waved off Nick's attempts to help him off the bed, instead using its rail for support.

Nick slung an arm across Greg's shoulder, pulling him down the hall. Greg stopped suddenly earning a confused look from Nick.

"Can we see Riley first?" asked Greg.

Nick nodded, as Greg led him to her room.

Riley was sitting up in bed, a small frown on her face as she looked down at the magazine in her lap.

"Hey Riley," said Greg his eyes lighting up as she smiled at him.

"Hey Greggo"

Greg felt his heart squeeze delightfully and he grinned brightly.

"You leavin' me already. And here I thought our relationship was serious," Riley pouted, earning a laugh from both Greg and Nick.

"Yeah, well...I guess I found someone new," replied Greg swinging an arm across Nick's shoulder and pulling him closer, "Didn't I Nicky?"

"Oh you mean Grissom?" said Nick, laughing when Greg's eyes widened.

"Well at least say goodbye," said Riley, beckoning Greg closer with a long finger.

He walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. Leaning closer he whispered into her ear.

"Don't fret," he pointed at Nick, "He's just here to make you jealous."

She grinned "Guess it's workin'."

X

We've been sitting in the car for ten minutes and you haven't spoken. I think you are asleep. I turn to look at you at the red light and you are very much awake. You are staring out the window, and other than fiddling fingers you are still.

"Greg?" I coo softly. I try not to startle you but you jump up stare at me, wide-eyed and frightened. Your whole body tenses up for a second before you calm down. You inhale deeply and hold your breath for a few second before exhaling.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there." Your breathing is shallow and erratic, and you sound as if you've just run a marathon.

I smile; mostly to veil the pity which I know you won't appreciate. You seem to pick up on it though, and I realize that it's always been difficult to hide things from you.

"I'm _fine_," you say hotly, frowning at me, "I was fine after the James case I be fine now." You mutter this under you breath, and realization spreads though me.

We stop at a red-light and I look at you. Your eyes are clouded with old memories as you stare down at your lap.

"Greg," you don't respond, "Greg, look at me." You do and I find it hard to continue. I swallow hard and carry on. "Nobody expects you to be okay just because you've had worse. Everyone _wants_ you to be okay G, but it doesn't mean you have to be right away. You're allowed to hurt G. We want you to get better, but you have to get better when you're ready, however long it takes."

We stare at each other for what seem like hours, when a car honks behind me. I squeeze your knee soothingly, look back at the road. The rest of the car ride is silent and when I get a chance to look at you I find you asleep.

X

Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was sitting outside Riley's room. The doctor said there had been complications in her recovery, causing an erratic heart beat, that at the time, wasn't anything to worry about, but a few hours after Greg was discharged the complications had caused a minor heart attack, that was, in her condition, something to be bothered about.

Grissom close his eyes, trying to scare away a coming migraine. He took out his phone and dialed a well known number.

"Hey Gil." Sara's voice spread over him soothingly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing out Sara's features in his head.

"Hey."

"You okay," Grissom could almost see her pursing her lips, as she frowned lightly, "You sound stressed."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He knew it was wrong. He knew he should have told her, but he didn't need that. No he didn't need that at all.

"I miss you."

"Me too, Sara"

X

You insist we stay at my house, but refuse to tell me more. I probe you, but stop when you snap at me. We pull into your driveway and I follow you into the townhouse. We're here to pick up some of your stuff, and I enter to see the house neater than the last time I saw it. But then again, that was right after the DJ incident and I doubt you were worried about tidiness.

Your books are all on the shelf in contrast to earlier when half of them were strewn across the room. Your CDs are neatly stacked atop the television, with a stereo placed nearby. I wander into the kitchen, looking at the multiple piles of Blue Hawaiian placed on the counter. I open your fridge and find it only slightly surprising when I find it filled with candy and Merlot.

Loud music form the bedroom startles me, and I move towards your room to help you pack. You are already zipping up the suitcase when I enter. You grab the handle but I beat you to it.

"You're hurt," I reply to the glare you shoot at me.

Rolling your eyes you grab your iPod from t he table and storm out. I know you hate feeling so helpless, but you need to realize that your _not_ helpless, but you _are_ injured.

You grab a book from the coffee table, and a packet of Blue Hawaiian. The car ride to my place is quiet, and I scowl at your hotheadedness.

X

The case was a slam-dunk. The suspect's epithelial were under Greg's fingernails, and his fingerprints were on the gun used to shoot Riley. They got him for murder, attempted murder, and a couple of other things that Brass managed to stick in.

With Nick staying with Greg, and Grissom at the hospital, Catherine was left in charge of work. With swing shift helping out, they weren't too swamped. Ecklie had given them two swing CSIs, who, unfortunately, were extremely incompetent. Catherine was therefore left to pick up the slack, and was left with no time for herself. Not that she was complaining; in fact, if anything she was relieved. The whole situation had reminded her of Warick, and the steady ache in her heart was increasing, and the pain was almost unbearable. She closed her eyes as tears stung the corners of her eyes as she wished she could meet Warick just one more time to tell him how she felt.

X

You continue to have nightmares, but they are slowly fading. It's been three nights since you first came to my apartment, and I come home from work to find you sitting on the couch looking down at your knees.

"What's wrong?"

You are still looking down when you reply softly. "I was thinking of going back to work tomorrow."

"What?! Greg you've barely taken a week's leave!"

"I'm ready Nicky. I can't stay here. It doesn't feel _right _staying here for so long," you say looking up at me.

"G...I don't think you're ready"

"I _am _ready! I am so _damn ready_ that all I _think_ about is work and _it!_ And I _hate_ thinking about it so _let me work_! Because I am ready! I am _so ready_ that I'm willing to _shoot_ someone just to _see the lab again!_"

I purse my lips, and move to sit next to you. Placing a hand on your knee I look into your eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," you nod, "Yes, I'm sure."


	6. Explosive Macaroni

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is somewhat of a fill in chapter but I promise the next is MUCH more intense. Also the reviews kind of plummeted in the last chapter, so if you guys have any advice or if there was anything you didn't like in the last chapter (too much Greg/Nick perhaps) be sure to tell me.

Enjoy!

X

Grissom stood as Riley's doctor exited into the hall.

"Dr. William Zephyr, I'm treating Miss Adams," he grasped Grissom's hand in a firm grip. It gave Grissom the impression that he was a 'I'll do anything for my friends, so don't bother them' kind of person, and truth be told, Grissom was highly impressed.

Dr. Zephyr had red hair, and bright green eyes. They were friendly and yet were hardened by all that they had seen. Grissom smiled to himself, thinking of how much Dr. Zephyr had in common with Nick. The same determination to do what's right, even if it wasn't easy. Dr. Zephyr was quietly confident, and Grissom could tell it was because he had seen pain, and hardened himself to shield himself. Grissom hoped he could, hoped he had seen enough to expect worse, but not enough to wish for better. Not enough to break him.

_Like it broke Sara_, Grissom grit his teeth in frustration and forced the thought out and away.

"Gil Grissom," he greeted, "You're too young for this job."

Grissom cursed softly at his mistake. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, and he was ready to apologise profoundly. William Zephyr's tired sigh, stopped with though, and suddenly he was more like Greg than Nick. His innocence was caught in a never ending cross fire, and it was stuck there until there was nothing left to shoot at.

"Ms. Adams' room is right this way"

X

Grissom was sitting by Riley's bed, waiting for her to rouse. The doctor had stated her condition was stable, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. The doctors were unsure whether she had sustained long term effects, and a cardiologist was coming in for a examination the next day.

Grissom fished out his cell phone from his pocket, and dialled Nick's number.

"Stokes"

"It's Grissom, I'm with Riley. She's stable, and a cardiologist in coming in tomorrow to asses her."

"So she's gonna be okay," said Nick, tense from waiting and caring for Greg, without being able to tell him about Riley's heart attack in case of aggravating his somewhat fragile condition.

"I think so," said Grissom, rubbing the bridge of him nose.

"Can I tell Greg?"

"Uh...I think you should wait until the specialist clears her."

"So she's not out of harm's way," droned Nick, any enthusiasm draining from his voice.

"Life is just a bowl of pits."

"Who said that?" asked Nick.

"God?"

X

Riley's eyes flickered through the room hastily. She felt terror building inside of her, but forced it down when she saw Grissom with his back towards her, speaking on the phone. She waited patiently for him to hang up and turn around. He looked surprised to see her awake, but it soon passed and he was by her bed holding up a glass of water as she drank through a plastic straw.

Once her parched throat was relieved, she tried to speak but only a few mangled words escaped her. Grissom shushed her and spoke to her instead.

"You had a minor heart attack. You should be fine, but a specialist in coming in just in case. You'll feel a little weak for a few days, and maybe a little nauseous, but it'll pass," said Grissom. "You're going to be fine," he added, after seeing Riley's distressed appearance.

"The others are at the lab, but they'll be over here as soon as shift over."

Riley smiled, and Grissom sighed to himself somewhat relieved that _that_ part was over.

X

Riley scrolled shrough her Email stoping to read a message from her college buddy. The knock at her door interupted her though, and she stood slowly to answer it. On the other end of the door stood Greg Sanders. He was shivering, even with a windbreaker on, but Riley guessed that was because it wasn't zipped up. She stuck her hands in her jeans pocket, mostly to resist the urge to do it up for him.

Riley stepped aside to let Greg come in, and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the it and watched as Greg sat at the counter, and took over her computer. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"I was using that!" she said, putting her arms over his shoulders and leaning in. Greg grabbed her arms and used them as leverage to turn his stool around to face her.

"I know," he said, his deep, serious tone contridicting his bright eyes and delighted smile. Riley grinned at him and wrapped her hands around his, that were still gripping her wrists. Riley felt the moment was over too soon, as Greg moved over to the fridge. He grabbed a half-open soda and gulped it down. Turning he grinned at Riley's bemused expression.

"That was mine," she said. Although glaring, she was secretly delighted. Their friendship had been blossoming a ever since the incident, and Greg had visited almost every day after his shift. It seemed to be reaching heights she thought impossible for _just friends_. She hoped she was right; hoped it was more.

"I know," he said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "It was the last one," he said shrugging.

"Plus, you left it open," he said when Riley rolled her eyes, " If I left it any longer, it wouldn't taste right."

He sat back down and she followed, sitting next to him and looking at him, her head cocked to the side.

Suddenly sharp pain shot through her stomach, and she cried out. Greg's head shot to the side and he grasped her shoulders. She grasped his forearms, and gripped hard, her nails digging into his skin. He said nothing; simply soothing her with half coherant words. Her grip on his arms slowly loosened as the pain passed. His hands slid down and grasped her elbows. Pulling her up he set her down on the couch.

"I'll get your medicine. Stay here," he said quietly.

She nodded, too shocked to speak. He returned with a pain killer and water. Passing it to her,he sat down next to her.

"Lie down," he said. She obliged, and he grabbed a blanket, and draped it over her. "I'll make us some breakfast."

X

"I knew I shouldn't have let you cook," droned Riley, as she scrubbed at the microwave. Greg had left it on, and the Mac-n-Cheese had promptly exploded. He had tried to keep it quiet while cleaning up; but he had unintentionally pushed the microwave off of the table and on to the floor, succeeding in waking up Riley and spreading the mess.

"It's not _my_ fault your microwave doesn't like me!" said Greg hotly.

Riley turned, and stood. "Get up," she said. "Forget this, we can clean later. Let's go somewhere. _Do_ something!

"Grab your coat."


	7. Sex to Seinfeld

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Also I changed a bit in the last chapter, so anyone who read the four months later thing should probably re-read. Sorry for the inconvenience!

X

"A Pink concert?!" Riley shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"You wanted to go out!" replied Greg, grabbing Riley's hand and leading her through the crowd.

"You're lucky I like Pink!"

Greg rolled his eyes, and tugged at Riley's hand again as he lead her closer to the stage.

"Come on, it's starting" said Greg, just as 'So What' started to play.

X

Catherine _hated _doubles. Almost as much as she hated Lindsay's new boyfriend. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating; Lindsay's boyfriend was much worse. But that wasn't the point. No, the point was that Grissom, with his mind stuck in Sara 'Absentee' Sidle land, had given Greg the day off, when they were already short-handed. Not that Greg was much help when he was around. While Grissom's thoughts were on Sara, his were on Riley. And they thought that they were doing a magnificent job hiding their infatuations.

_"At least Gil's at work. Greg's probably over at Riley's place playing tonsil hockey. _

"Come on Cath," said Nick excitedly as he entered the room, "Brass got us an interrogation with the suspect, let's go."

X

The two CSIs were on Riley's couch, laughing at George Costanza. They had caught the show midway, and after a few minutes the credits began to roll.

Riley turned to Greg. Her eyes seemed to be searching Greg's, as her hand entangled itself in his hair. Her eyes never left his, even as she closed the space between them. The kiss was soft and gentle. They pulled apart, stuck in a divine trance. They kissed again, this time deeply, but they did not wander any further.

That changed though, when Riley's hands found their way under Greg's shirt, moving up him chest. The world whizzed by, as cloths hit the floor. The two made love as they stumbled to the bedroom. Riley slammed Greg onto the bed, kissing her way down his neck. Greg leaned into her touch, and pulled her back up to his mouth.

Greg was falling fast. He felt no need to halt his descent into that peaceful abyss, because the truth was, as he knew, that if he stopped he would see the world; the world that was an abyss of its own. So Greg remained blissfully unaware. Unaware that Catherine was re-evaluating her entire relationship with Warrick, and then realizing there was no point in doing so. Unaware that Nick was wondering if it was really worth it to interrogate a murderer only to find that he would never regret his sin; wondering if a punch or two would make it worth while. Unaware that the only things Grissom and Sara thought about were each other. Unaware that their fallen friend was watching over the team, and wondering what went wrong.

Unaware that at that moment, the two lovers were the silver lining in the cloud.

X

Greg lay on his back, looking over at Riley, whose was propped up on her elbow, as she traced the scars on his back.

"This one?" she whispered, fingering a scar near his shoulder blades.

"Lab Explosion."

"And this one?" she asked, circling a round scar on the small of his back.

"The beating. Some chick's heel," he replied flipping onto his side, and mirroring Riley's position.

"I don't suppose you have any scars," he said knowingly. "You perfectionist types!" he scoffed.

Riley laughed and Greg felt himself melt into her clutches, as he curled himself around her.

"So are we a couple then?" Greg felt Riley's body vibrate in time to her voice.

"It doesn't matter," he said, snuggling into her neck and inhaling her scent. "Let's just sleep for awhile..."

X

"You're Late," hissed Catherine, her annoyance seeping through.

"Sorry Cath, I was...busy," he said, smiling.

"Look Greg, in case you've forgotten, Grissom gave you the night off _last_ shift. You've got a 419 with Nick, so clear you're mind of whoever you did and get to work."

"What makes you think I did anyone?" said Greg, slightly taken aback.

"'Cause you're grinning like a Cheshire Cat," she droned walking away.

"I slept alone last night, Cath!" shouted Greg, to her retreating back.

X

Riley leaned against the kitchen counter, grinning into her coffee cup. Giddiness, caused by both caffeine and her adventure earlier, was coursing through her veins. It made her want to call Greg back over; to go on a first date maybe; maybe just have sex again.

_"Yeah, I like that idea better"_ thought Riley, closing her eyes, and feeling Greg all over her. She picked up her, ready to make Greg fake a family emergency and come home.

"No," she told herself, "You're not in high-school anymore." But even as she said she felt just the opposite. Greg made her feel like she was sixteen again, doing Jason Bailey; having sex for the first time.

She dialed a number she knew by heart.

"I just did Greg Sanders," she said into the phone.

X


	8. Enigma

Greg and Riley hadn't quite talked about 'it' yet. The entire team was working a robbery/homicide, meaning that the Greg had worked a double shift, and that Riley wouldn't meet him for quite awhile.

And then out of nowhere, Grissom put Greg on another case, and Greg ended up working another shift, to process the large two story house.

Riley was therefore surprised when Greg showed up at her door, apparently straight from work. He looked energetic, which surprised Riley more, but then she noticed the film of exhaustion underneath the energy and she knew that his bounciness was caffeine induced.

Riley stepped aside as Greg collapsed onto the couch. He closed his eyes, and tossed his head back to lean against the back of the sofa. Riley frowned, waiting for him to speak. He didn't.

"Greg?"

Greg blinked, and then frowned. "Riley..."

Riley sighed and dropped down next to Greg pulling his feet up and sitting cross-legged.

"I'm coming back into work tomorrow..."

Greg looked up surprise before smiling. "Thank God," he whispered, gaining confidence from Riley smiling eyes, "but I'm not sure if I'll be thinkin' 'bout you more when you're there or when you're not."

Riley frowned wondering if he had drunk coffee or beer, because she wanted to hear those words (or something along those lines) come out of his mouth for a long time; she didn't think it would be so easy.

"I wouldn't call the shit we've been through easy," said he, making Riley realise that he had voiced her thoughts. "I still have nightmares sometimes," he continued twirling a loose strand of Riley hand in his hand.

"What are we?" said Greg, voice soft even though there was no one else in the room.

"It doesn't matter," whispered Riley, closing the distance between them and capturing Greg's lips.

"All that matters," she said, "is what we want to be."

X

Growling in frustration, Greg received his ringing phone from the table.

"Sanders," he said, groaning when Riley's hand slid under the hem of his shirt. Riley smiled as his chest vibrated under her. She wasn't sure why but she liked that she could turn him on with a single touch.

_"We've got a case. 419."_

"Sure Griss, I'll be right-" started Greg.

_"No. I'm on my way. I'll pick you up in ten."_

"'Kay, by-" Greg rolled his eyes when his boss hung up. It was inevitable that Grissom would call at a moment like this, but couldn't he be just a little polite?"

"What's going on?" asked Riley, looking up at Greg.

"New case. Grissom will be here soon. I should get ready," said Greg but instead of moving he simply wrapped himself around Riley, and while she knew that he should be getting ready she didn't want him to leave.

It wasn't until the doorbell rang that the two realised how much time they had wasted. Greg stumbled out of bed, yanking on his jeans. He didn't bother throwing on his shirt, and rushed to answer the door in his undershirt.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, and Greg flushed under his condescending gaze.

"You're not ready..." droned Grissom, bemused.

"No I'm not," replied Greg, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'll be back in a second. You can...uh...grab some coffee from the counter."

Greg slipped away feeling extremely dim-witted. By the time he reached bedroom however he was in fits of laughter. Riley lolling about on the bed seemed to sense his discomfort and smirked which caused Greg to, in a mix of embarrassment and giddiness, burst out laughing manically. It was only the hesitant call from Grissom that made Greg sober up, toss on a shirt, wash up and leave the house.

"What are you on Greg?" asked Grissom completely serious, when Greg began laughing again in the car. It only made his condition worse though, and Grissom realised that Greg was more of an enigma than he previously realised. Greg Sanders was a confusing enigma; one that Grissom would solve much to the discomfort of Greg. One that would lead to realisations; one surprised; one miserable.


	9. Discoveries

Author's Note: Exams are over and I'm as happy as can be! I plan on doing absolutely nothing until we get our reports on the 1st of June, so since I have more time, expect more updates. I plan on finishing this story by early July and because of my sister's wedding in August I probably won't have much time after say the first week of July.

Stupid Kris Allen! Adam should've won!

X

Grissom wasn't sure how he figured it out, but he knew it had something to do with his own endeavors with Sara. A big clue he knew, were the looks. The looks and the touches, and the _longing_ to look and touch- the need. Or perhaps Grissom was wrong. Perhaps the two young CSIs just seemed happier because the rest of the team seemed all the more depressed. Perhaps it was because Catherine was heartbroken; Nick had lost his person; his right hand man; Grissom had lost his son, his predecessor.

But Grissom had to admit, the light was slowly returning- if not to the team then to the lab in general- and it seemed that along with Riley and Greg shone the brightest of lights.

Grissom saw it the first day Riley returned to work, and he continued to see it the days to come. It was the small things. Things like Greg making Riley coffee before anyone else. Things like Riley knowing what to get Greg from _Willie's Deli_ without asking him, even though she asked the others. Things like the absence of bashful flushes when they were flirting, but their presence when anyone suggested that they flirted.

It was the quiet and content glances. The ones that said "I just want to look at you, we don't have to talk". Then there were the more obvious glances filled with longing. The ones that said "I want to touch you and I not sure if I can control myself".

Then there were the habits. The small quirks the pair had acquired when looking at each other. Riley bit the hem of her shirt; slowly picking at the threads. Greg's fingers tapped; a rheumatic, absent-minded tap.

It was the quiet conversation that would stop the second some one entered the room. It was the trusting glances. It was the sweetness, the longing It was the_ love_.

X

"Griss needs you," Nick called over his shoulder to Riley who nodded and headed towards the boss' office. She knocked and entered when acknowledged.

"I'll be going then," said Greg, who when seeing Riley stood. She smiled at him, and could see as clearly as if he had told her, that he gotten promoted to a CSI Level 3. He was about to leave when Grissom called him back and confused they both sat down.

"I know what's going on between you two," began Grissom boldly, in a curt way, "and I don't approve. We all know how disastrous office relationships can be. I want this resolved by Monday or I'll be seeing you in Ecklie's office.

Grissom looked at them through his glasses trying to see their reactions. Greg was angry. That much was clear. Grissom knew that he so wanted to retort. To ask Grissom how it could possibly be even slightly just of him of all people to say that. It was that and it was so much more. Greg was hurt. He was hurt because in his mind it was Grissom's fault that Sara had left both the first and the second time. It was Grissom's fault that Greg had lost his best friend. Because she left without saying goodbye, and because Grissom knew that Sara hadn't contacted Greg since she had left months prior. Greg had all that frustration bottled up for months, and he hadn't let it out. He still wasn't letting it out. No, Greg controlled his anger, like he always did. He gripped the arms of his chair hard, and let his anger show only through his tense position. His eyes were dark and shadowed, and his fingers curled around the chair until they turned white. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't say a thing.

Riley, Grissom had thought, would be as ruthless as Sara could be, but she had more tact than that. Riley's face was stony, crediting her psychiatrist parents. Her eyes were calm, and although her lips were pursed her lipstick was intact. Her chin was held high as she pushed a strand of hair off of her face. Her emotions were hidden. Her make up intact.

Catherine popped in, unaware of the silence bombarding across the room that seemed to be suffocating the dead butterflies lying innocently in their cases.

"Hey Gil have you-" she stopped. Looking around suddenly she turned back to Grissom, a storm brewing in her eyes. "You didn't…"

X

Greg and Riley managed to sneak out while their two superiors were arguing. Now they waited anxiously outside Grissom's office, Greg sitting on a stool mumbling to himself and Riley standing, less calm and defiant than before, against the wall.

They could here snips of the conflict. Catherine from what they could tell was chastising Grissom for his decision that she freakishly knew of before he told her. She seemed to be on their side, and Riley realized how different they were. They both lost their lovers and while Grissom seemed to think that if one relationship didn't work out another won't either, Catherine seemed to be a strong believer in love. Riley thought that it was partly because of her close friend's death.

Catherine was convinced that their relationship wasn't against protocol and that Ecklie didn't need to know, stating that since the two were only colleagues and none of them were supervisor (that one really pissed Grissom off) there was no need for one of them to switch shifts. _Catherine can really kick-ass_ thought Riley.

The argument ceased. The two CSIs entered the office once again, both feeling like they were back in high school, sent to the principal's office when 'caught doing' it on the roof.

"Gil thinks you two should be put on separate shifts," started Catherine, "I don't think that's necessary. We've talked it over, and have made a decision."

Greg looked at Riley. Riley looked at Greg. They looked away.


	10. Epilogue

Author's Note: I'm sorry Grissom I didn't mean to make you so mean, but someone's gotta do it! Remember it was for the readers (and reviewers!)

X

The conversation was long; the rules never-ending. Riley was annoyed.

The two CSIs had gone from, at work at least, lovers to friends to _friendly acquaintances._ No flirting. No conversing about anything but work. No taking their breaks together. And all so that Grissom wouldn't tell Ecklie. Riley was past annoyed.

Riley looked over at Greg seated at the bar next to her. He sipped at his water. Riley was thoroughly amused at Greg's ability to drink. More like lack thereof. He had drunk less than half a glass of Merlot before ordering his water. Riley smirked, and downing a shot of vodka, ordered her fourth. She smiled gleefully at the look that Greg gave her. A smile that said, bold and slightly lopsided, "I don't get drunk". She knew she was tipsy that much was obvious. She wasn't drunk enough for a hangover though.

"Grissom didn't mean to be such an ass," started Greg. Riley was slightly put off by Greg's attempt to cover for his boss. "I think that it's his way of protecting us from office romances-"

"You really look up to him, don't you?" she cut in.

"Yeah I do. I think that he's kinda stuck in his own 'Sara World'-"

"You miss her too, don't you?"

"Yes. I miss her very much."

"I'm sorry"

"Come on," said Greg, changing the topic, "Let's get out of here. Let's go home."

Riley smiled, and stumbled out of her seat. _Okay maybe a little more than tipsy _she thought as Greg latched on to her arm.

X

"Sanders."

"Hey Greg," said the familiar Texan accent. "Get yourself and Riley down to Stadium road 12th street. We've got a triple homicide, and I need you two here ."

"You know about us too," droned Greg dejectedly.

Nick laughed that loud I'm-from-Texas-laugh, and said "Come on, we all figured it out."

"I think that the real clue," he continued, growing more serious, "was how happy you were. I mean we all lost our edge after Warrick, but you're coming back. You're becoming the old Greg again. The happy-go-lucky Greg who still trusts the world no matter how much shit it's put him through."

"Yeah. I guess we were kinda obvious," said Greg with a laugh. "We'll be there in fifteen."

X

"You wanna call it?" Greg asked Riley.

"Father comes in through the front door," said Riley pointing to the prints on the doorknob that had been traced back to the father. He sees the daughter on the landing, with gun to her back. She's shot and falls down the stairs. GSR around the back wound suggests the killer was leading her downstairs and shot her on the landing. The father rushes to her side. Falls to his knees. And the killer shoots him in the head. The mother is still upstairs. According to the autopsy report the daughter died before the mother. So the killer goes back upstairs. The mother's in her dressing room. The killer shoots her in the back."

The three CSIs looked up as Bobby D entered the layout room. "The father was shot with a different gun then the other vics. The bullets that killed the mother and girl are a match to the gun you recovered from the crime scene. Which according to Mandy has the fathers prints on it."

"Thanks Bobby," said Nick.

"So the father kills the daughter then the mother and then someone kills him?" said a confused Greg.

"What if the father and the other killer were accomplices? The killer changes his mind and kills off the father too," suggested Nick.

"But why would the father come in threw the front door and the killer through the bathroom window?" asked Riley.

Nick's pager went off.

"It's Mandy," he said walking out of the room, and meeting Mandy in the print lab.

"You know how the prints on the doorknob were blurred," started Mandy. "Turns out there were two sets of prints. One was the dad's. The other pair came back to a Henry Dwyer. The prints indicate he left through the front door, while the father entered. The prints match the ones on the window sill in the bathroom."

"Thanks Mandy," said Nick grinning. "You've been a big help."

X

"I'm Detective Brass. CSI Stokes," he pointed towards Nick.

"These," said Nick, pushing three photos across the table, "are photos of a family we believe you helped kill."

Henry Dwyer looked puzzled.

"You entered through the bathroom window, and came downstairs. This man- Nick pointed to the father's picture- is Peter Friar. He killed his wife and family and then you killed him." Nick looked up at Brass. They exchanged nervous glances. They didn't really have any evidence connecting Marvin. They just had to get Henry to crack, and then confess. They were lucky he had refused a lawyer.

"Look I...He asked me to do it. He said that he wanted to die. But that he didn't want anyone to inherit his money. He looked sick so I thought he was just rambling. Next thing I know he's paying me and I'm breaking into his house. He said to make it look professional so that know one would know that he sorta' committed suicide. He didn't wanna' ruin his reputation. He killed the family. I didn't know nothin' 'bout that. He sad that they were ungrateful and that he didn't want them to inherit is money. I was angry. I said I wouldn't kill him. But he said that if I didn't do it he would kill me instead. I shot him and bolted."

"Where's the gun?" asked Brass roughly.

"I tossed it."

"You're under arrest, Mr. Marvin. Get him out of here," he continued to Officer James.

"If he hires a good lawyer, we may not get him," Brass said to Nick, as they entered the observation room. "But otherwise we might get lucky."

"Case closed."

X

"Mmm," muttered Greg sleepily. He turned Riley around so that her back was facing him. This was how he liked it.

Greg opened his eyes. Frowning as Riley turned towards him again.

"Stop it..." he muttered, trying in vain to turn her again.

"I love you, Greg," said Riley kissing him gently.

"Love you too, Ri..."

X

"Hey Griss..." said Greg, entering the entomologist's office

"Greg?" said Grissom, taking off his glasses.

"Griss- I know that you did what you had too. I respect you're decision and- Look I don't wanna ruin our relationship because of that. And you made the right choice. We didn't realise it at the time, but we were getting the easy way out. I mean, I can't imagine workin' a different shift as you guys."

"I'm sorry that it couldn't turn out better Greg."

"We're happy, Griss, and that's all that matters."

"Good," said Grissom. "Stay happy Greg."

THE END


End file.
